bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Anders Schäfer/Equilibrium
|altbackcolor=#007BA7; |textcolor=#FFFFFF |alttextcolor=#FFFFFF |height=2.2 |maxwidth=20 |tab1=Der Ansturm |tab2=Alternate |title2=Dark & Light |tab3=3 |title3=Equilibrium }} (Quincy) |birthday = 29 February |age = 46 |gender = Male |height = 196 cm (6'5") |weight = 92 kg (202 lb.) |blood type = A- |affiliation = Wandenreich |previous affiliation = |occupation = Sternritter Grandmaster |epithet = The Blaster |previous occupation = Sternritter |team = |previous team = |partner = Karl Schwarzwald |previous partner = |base of operations = Wandenreich HQ |education = |family = |spirit weapon = Reiniger |signature skill = Immense Firepower |story debut = |roleplay debut = Balance of Souls: Collapse }} '''Anders Schäfer (アンダース·シェーファー, Andāsu Shēfā) is an Echt Quincy and the Grandmaster of the Wandenreich's Sternritter, with the designation "B" - "The Blaster". His partner is Karl Schwarzwald. Appearance Anders is an unusually tall and muscular, broad-shouldered middle-aged man. He is completely bald, but he wears a trimmed beard and moustache of dark brown colour, and has thick eyebrows. His eyes are pale blue and piercing. He wears a variation of the standard Quincy uniform outfitted with epaulettes and a long cloak. He dons a silver bracelet on his right forearm, to which his Quincy cross is attached by a chain. He wears the standard attire of the Sternritter, with no notable customisations. Personality Schäfer appears to be a very solemn and portentous person. Usually, he is serious and imperturbable, even during a fight. Nevertheless, whereas not easily angered, if sufficiently provoked he becomes gradually more unrelenting. He has a habit of talking in a lofty, sermon-like manner. Additionally, he tends to speak only whenever he knows he has some attention, and he does not interrupt other people talking, even when they are his enemies. Plot Equipment Quincy Cross: Like the other Sternrittern, Anders is equipped with a special cross which allows him to summon his spiritual weapon at will. His own takes the shape of a and is attached to a silver bracelet he wears on his right forearm. : A seal that takes the form of a simple badge, developed by the Wandenreich as a way to counteract the ultimate weapon of any Shinigami. On average they are believed to be able to capture any that emits a spiritual wavelength above a certain point. The lower that wavelength, the more difficult it is to capture the weapon. In addition to the requirement of a high enough spiritual signature, those who had achieved Bankai Mastery or had an otherwise perfect bond with their were incapable of having their Bankai stolen. As a member of the Stern Ritter, Anders carries one of these Medallions. : A thin silver-coloured tool with a small rectangular hook on the bottom, large enough to fit a single finger, is a weapon used by the Quincy that bears great resemblance to a sword when activated, in particular by generating a beam of spiritual energy that takes the shape of a blade, but is in fact a very powerful arrow. The Reishi that makes up the glowing blue blade of a Seele Schneider travel at an amazing speed, making three million round trips across the edge per second. The vibrations generated by this are not only meant for cutting, but also to weaken the bonds between the spiritual energy of whatever it happens to cut thus making them easier for a Quincy to capture. A battle for the Quincy is one of gathering surrounding Reishi to use as a weapon making the Seele Schneider the most potent manifestation to this principle. Its functionality as a spiritual weapon makes it better against those who are physically powerful as spiritual impact will always over power a physical impact of equal strength. Schäfer usually carries a number of Seele Schneider during combat. Thanks to his tactical aptitude, he can use them to skilfully deploy such techniques as . Powers and Abilities Former Powers and Abilities Trivia *His Vollständig name was inspired by Bardiel, an Angel from the Neon Genesis Evangelion franchise and in turn its own inspiration, the biblical angel of hail, storms and lightning. Appearances The Balance of Souls Arc *''Balance of Souls: Collapse'' *''Balance of Souls: Restitution'' *''Balance of Souls: Incursion'' *''Balance of Souls: Relapse'' (Cameo) *''Balance of Souls: Deterioration'' (Cameo) *''Balance of Souls: Ruination'' References Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Quincy Category:Sternritter Category:Characters